A redundant power system (RPS) may supply power to a device when the primary power supply for the device fails or otherwise can no longer deliver sufficient power to the device. Unlike an uninterruptible power supply that provides energy to attached devices for a relatively short period of time, RPS can transparently take over the role of the failed power supply and provide power to the device for an extended period of time.